This invention relates generally to solar heating and more specifically concerns a highly efficient solar reflector collector.
The need for efficient and effective solar heating apparatus has become more and more critical in recent years; however, known apparatus is bulky and has not achieved desired high ratios of BTU collection per unit area of exposure to the sun. Also, developing needs for desired low maintenance, simple, high efficiency apparatus have not been met. No one, to my knowledge, has provided the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and improved results now made possible by the present invention.